Vanilla Twilight
by ohime-gami
Summary: Rose is vacationing in Paris with Lissa and Christian. She then receives a surprise.


**TITLE: Vanilla Twilight**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary: Rose is vacationing in Paris with Lissa and Christian. She then receives a surprise. **

**Pairing: RosexDimitri**

**Type: One-shot songfic**

**Author's Note: Not what you expect it to be. The song I used is 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City.**

_**Rose's POV**_

**VANILLA TWILIGHT**

Ever since Dimitri and I separated ways to protect Lissa better, I've never felt so alone and lonely. Sure, we bump into each other at the Royal Moroi Court all the time. And we look at each other with such hungry and desperate eyes that I just say hi and avoid eye contact. He also sends me a bouquet of roses with small cards every now and then. But it still isn't enough. I want to feel the warmth of his arms, I want to listen to the steady yet hypnotic beating of his heart and most of all, I want to taste his luscious lips.

I inhaled deeply. Here I am, "shopping" with Lissa at one of the most romantic cities in the world—Paris. And hell, I'm alone. Leaning on the railing of the balcony overlooking the bright city streets, I saw two lovers sitting on a bench in the hotel's café. I felt jealousy in the pits of my stomach. Oh how I wish I could spend my time with Dimitri. I heard provocative sounds from the next room. Lissa must be spending time with Christian. I sighed in disgust. This really isn't fair. Wanting to have some peace and quiet for myself, I decided to grab a cup of coffee in the café. Grabbing my newly bought Gucci jacket and Louis Vuitton wallet containing my money and card key, I left the room.

After buying a cup of coffee, I sat on the bench where I last saw the two lovers. They're gone now, obviously, and I can only imagine what they're doing right now. Savoring the taste of the coffee, I hear familiar song. I smiled. I love this song.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

I remembered Dimitri again. I remember the cheesy poem he wrote on a card that made me cry. Yeah, cheesy but romantic.

_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

_Cause I wish you were here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

My BlackBerry vibrated in my jacket pocket. I took it out and saw that I had a message. I opened it. It was from Dimitri. _I have a surprise for you_, it read. I smiled. I guess I'll be seeing a new bouquet of roses. I put my phone back in my jacket pocket.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

I remember the times when Dimitri would risk everything just to hold my hand while were at court. His fingers are calloused with years of training, but those hands reassure me that everything is fine and I will be safe with him.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia _

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on a front porch all night_

_Waist-deep on thought because_

_When I think of you, I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

The sun has set and I see the first star of the night. Time to go back. I'm still a guardian and my Moroi is left defenceless with her boyfriend. Finishing my cup of coffee, I headed back inside. I realized that the song was playing everywhere in the hotel. Except the rooms, I think. In the lobby, a lot of people were chatting and laughing. I see a man with the same height as DImitri. I actually thought it was him, but I was wrong. Dimitri didn't have blond hair. I pressed the up button. The elevator doors dinged and I got inside and pressed the number 24.

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

When the elevator door dinged open, I headed back to my room. As I fumbled to find my card key, the song was coming to and end.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were here_

As I drew nearer, I saw that Lissa was in the hallway in her bathrobe and she was talking to someone. I t was the blond guy earlier. How on earth her got here so fast was beyond me. Lissa saw me and greeted.

"Hello Rose." she said with all-knowing eyes.

I frowned at her. But as the blond guy turned, I finally understood why. The blond guy was Dimitri. He smiled and removed his wig. I dropped my wallet.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Lissa said before she entered her room.

I leaned down to get my wallet. I straightened and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi Dimitri. What are you doing here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'm the surprise. Didn't you receive my message?" he asked incredulously.

I gaped at him. I lost my self-control and ran to his arms. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He reached for my wallet to get the key. As he opened the door, he carried my bridal style without breaking our passionate kiss. As he slammed the door shut, I realized that this would be a very long night.

***The ending sucks right? Sorry guys, I really couldn't think of any other ending. This is just a one-shot songfic. I'll leave it to your imagination to visualize what Rose and Dimitri did.***


End file.
